Network instrumentation and policy enforcement depends on network visibility to (1) perform standard application troubleshooting within hosted environments, (2) classify traffic patterns and identify behaviors which are deemed risky, and (3) identify traffic and network protocols that are permitted to traverse perimeters between zones of differing trust. However, end-to-end encryption negatively affects the network instrumentation and policy enforcement by decreasing the network visibility.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.